Going along
by eastercat
Summary: Spoilers. best if you got at least to orgin seal Based on the game with my character, Lilly the elf, from her POV. Lilly falls from the sky literally and lands with the Chosen's Group to help them on their journey.
1. Being different

This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. **Disclaimer**: I do not (but wish) own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" I was in the clouds, zooming across the sky. It was a wonderful feeling. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in the sky or who am I. Well, my name is Lilly and I'm 14 years old. I'm an elf and never really liked to go according to those stupid elf customs. Mom never really liked that though.

Right now I'm testing out my broomstick. Ok, that sounded weird, but not too long ago I saw these flying machines called rheairds. They were parked just outside the Yimr Forest and I just needed to know how they worked. I scanned them as fast as I can before their owners came back. That's when I decided to make a vehicle just like the rheairds. An old broomstick was the best thing I could find around the house perfect to, at least, work like a rheaird. Using a lot of magic and a bit of technology I was able to make a "rheaird."

This is my first test of my broomstick and it was going quite well. I did some loops in the air, my green tied hair waving behind me. Suddenly my broomstick started falling! "AAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell down towards the Ymir forest below.

SPLASH! I opened my eyes. I was hanging on a branch just by the neck of my shirt. I sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

I looked down. Luckily I was just over the wooden path, but when I looked in the water my broomstick was floating on top of it. I heard a crack just behind me and I fell on the pathway. "OW!"

I dusted off my blue pants, picked up the soaked broomstick, and ran back to Heimdall.

Back at my house my mom got mad at me for going out of the village, again. Mom sighed, "Why can't you be like any other girl. Soon you'll have to be a wife one day."

I jumped up from my chair. "Mom! I don't want to show that I'm a helpless girl and I don't exactly plan to get married."

"It doesn't matter!" My mom scolded, "You need to act more like a lady. Traditions say so..." I rolled my eyes. Those stupid traditions! "..and soon you will have to take care of the family business. So I suggest you get rid of your little toy."

"No way, I worked too hard on it" I gripped my wet broomstick and ran to my room, slamming the door behind. I went to my bed and took a book from under my pillow. "The Legend of Mithos, the Hero" was on the cover. Luckily, I got this from a human traveler, when he visited the shop. I started reading, but I heard a knock on the door. Hastily, I put the book under the bed, it was forbidden to do anything mentioning the hero, Mithos, in Heimdall. I said, "Come in."

"Hi, Lilly" It was my dad, he's much more understanding compared to my mom. "Your mom told me what happened today."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry dad; I just don't like these stupid elven traditions. Discrimination towards half-elves, not speaking about Mithos, and not being able to go out of the Yimr Forest, I just don't like it. I want to know what's out there in Tetheàlla. I hear stories about the different cities from the humans who come and visit. I'm old enough to go, but no. I have to stay here, just like what mom says"

My dad sat next to me on my bed. "I know how you feel, but the traditions are the rules."

"Why doesn't the storyteller follow the rules? I mean he knows the whole story of Mithos and lives outside of Heimdall."

My dad looked for a good answer. "Because he's ….um…different."

"Well, I'm different, so why can't I be the next storyteller and not take care of the shop"

"According to the traditions, only males can be storytellers."

'Stupidrule!', I thought with disgust.

My dad sighed, "I know that you really hate it, but that's the way it is."

Suddenly my door opened and my mom came in. "Lilly, I got great news!"

I looked up with excitement in my eyes. 'I hope its something good.'

"I got someone for you to marry!" My mom looked so happy, which was the totally opposite mood I had.

My hope went down the drain."Who is it?" I muttered.

My mom said, "The boy who you are arranged with is that one boy who's studying magic from Crowly, the Mana Master."

I didn't know that it could get even worse. 'Not that SOB, Ricardo. He thinks he's so good and acts like an idiot, thinking that he knows everything.' I thought.

"Oh that's…..great…" I said in a fake happy tone.

My mom smiled. "I'm glad you're happy about that."

She exited my room, humming a happy tune.

"Your mom seems very happy about this. I'll leave you here to think about this." My dad left my room.

I thought for a moment about the news. This was going way too far. I can't marry that Ricardo. "I'm going to run away." I told myself

* * *

That's the intro! Please review and tell me if anything is bad or wrong or if it's good..


	2. Running Away

Yay! Ch.2 is up!

**Replies to review: **

**Eliannora:**Thanks for the advice!Heh I'm not too great at intros... This story is going to open up more probably next chapter. I'll watch out for your story too.

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Who is going to do the disclaimer? It's...Lilly**

Lilly: So I have to just say these words now. looks on script

me: yea

Lilly: Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia, but owns...me?

me:Mwahahahahahaha puts collar on Lilly

Lilly: HEY!

* * *

Night fell on to Heimdall. I fixed up all the mistakes in my broom. It should work now. I grabbed my wing pack and packed for my long journey. I packed some food, gels, extra clothing, all my gald, a journal, and my Mithos book. I put on a dark traveling cloak and a mage's hat. I looked like a real witch.

As I waited for my parents to sleep, I wrote a note:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yes, I have run away. I'm going to fulfill my dream to travel the world, and hear as many stories as I can about Tethe'alla. Don't' worry about me I'll be fine. One day, I'll come back to tell you stories about my adventures._

_See ya soon!_

_-Lilly_

I heard some snoring next-door. "Finally" I whispered with a smile. Silently, I crept out of the house and to the family store. We owned the weapons shop in Hiemdall. My dad knows how to make great weapons, but not as great as dwarves. I opened the door to the storage room and grabbed my favorite bow and arrow set. I'm quite skilled at archery.

I ran outside and went to a place where the gatekeeper elves couldn't see me. I positioned myself on my broomstick. "Please work" I pleaded. The broom started to quiver and finally got me up a foot from the ground. Yes! The broom silently rose above he trees and out of the boundaries of Heimdall.

I was crossing the sea, with the moon shining me light. I wondered, "Where should I go? I heard that Flanoir and Altamira are great places to visit, but Meltokio would be nice to sightsee. Arghh! So many different places to see!"

I landed on a small island and took out a map of Tethe'alla. I used the best method to decide where to go…placing your finger on a random spot. I closed my eye and landed my gloved finger on the map. I peeked with one eye to see where I would go and it was Flanior, the city where it always snows. "I guess that would be a nice place to hide at"

I took off towards Flanior. As I traveled, I wondered, 'What should I do at Flanior? Maybe get a job to earn some gald. Or maybe work at that church the humans said so much about. What was the name of it again? Martel?

Suddenly I saw a bright blue light right in front of me. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I tried to turn away, but it was too late. I got sucked in.

I felt I was being taken somewhere. My hair blew back as a gust of wind warped me. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on my broom. It seemed to be minutes, but I bet it was only seconds, when it all stopped.

It was hot! I slowly opened my eyes. "Okay this is not Flanior," I told myself.

Everywhere I could see there was desert, except for the mountains nearby. As I floated above the vast sandy place I saw a group of travelers. I needed some answers of where I was. I started to fly down to ask them. I noticed something that was really odd. Why was the mana low here?

Suddenly my broomstick started shaking. I yelled, "Not again!" The broom spun out of control and started to fall. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I fell towards the travelers. I pleaded, 'Please don't crash into one of them!' The sand came closer and closer at high speed. CRASH! Everything went black…

* * *

There ya go! Next chapter will start to include Lloyd and co.


	3. Flashback

**Replies to Reviews:**

**To KatonKageNaruto**: Probably...I was planning another pairing, but you never know.

**To Eliannora**: I did read your review it's just I don't have time to edit it. I have other chapters written down, just not typed and I really want to get those up.

* * *

**Disclaimer Time!**

**This chapter'sspecial guest is...Pikachu!**

**Pikachu:** + looking at script+ Pika?

**Me**: Yes, just say those words.

**Pikachu**: Pikachu pika pi pikachu! (Eastercat doesn't own Tales of Symphonia)

**Me**+is satisfied+ -.- Good job Pikachu... +looks back+ No pikachu, you don't eat the script!

tug-a-war between Eastercat and Pikachu for script+

**Pikachu**: PI-KA-CHUUUUU!

**Me**+gets shocked+ X.X

* * *

**FLASHBACK….. **

I was helping my dad with the shop. My dad was behind the cashier stand waiting for customers and I was taking care of the stock. "Can I have a break, Dad?" I called from the back storage room. "My arms are getting tired."

"Fine, you can take a break."

I carefully put the boxes down and ran to the counter to sit on a chair right next to my dad. "Not a lot of customers today?" I asked

"Only a few" Dad replied.

The store door opened. A human with spiked auburn hair that covered one eye came in. My dad greeted the customer "Hi, Kratos."

I was quite surprised. Normally, Kratos would just go to the elder's place, whenever he visited Heimdall.

"Hello, Frex" The seraphim said as he came up to the counter. "I need a sword."

"Why would you need a sword?" My dad said with a confused look. "You have a great sword already."

I could picture the red sword, glowing like fire. The sword was really powerful. 'Why **would** Kratos need a plain sword?'

"I need to go on a mission for Cruxis," he replied

My dad's eyes widened in understanding and went to the back room to look for a sword.

I felt really strange in the room. Kratos and I stayed in silence, while my dad was in the back. I never really liked silence. "Sooo.. Kratos, What kind of mission is it?"

"…"

He didn't seem to want to reveal it, but it did fell weird with the silence. I asked, "Can I go with you?"

"No, you can't. It will be dangerous"

Oh yeah! Got him to talk, but wait he said I couldn't go. Dang! I wanted to get out of Heimdall some way or another, and this was a way out. "Why not?" I whined.

Kratos crossed his arms. "I said it will be dangerous and I don't think your parents will approve anyways."

"But I bet they will let me go if you were there and don't worry about me, I know how to protect myself. You act like a real parent, even though I bet you never had a child."

Kratos sighed and didn't say anything. My dad came out of the storage room and a held a long, steel, sword. "Here ya go. It's not my greatest work, but it's durable"

The swordsman took it in his hands and swung it around to test it out. "It's good," he said after a few swings. He took out his glowing, red sword out of its sleath, and replaced it with the steel sword. "I also have one more favor to asked. Can you keep my sword here until I finish the mission? I'll pay you extra."

My dad's eyes brightened. "Of course you can! Don't worry about paying I'll give you the sword and storage service for free."

"Thank you." Kratos left his sword on the counter and left.

"Yes!" My dad jumped with joy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Dad always got excited about new weapons, especially beautiful and powerful ones. Her would always examine them to see how they were made and all that other stuff. My dad picked up the red sword and went to his workshop.

**END FLASHBACK….**

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the night sky above me. Suddenly, I remembered what happened to me and sat up. I was still in the desert. "I guess that whole going into the blue light thing, wasn't a dream." I sighed.

"I see you're up." The voice sounded familiar.

I looked around. I saw…Kratos, sitting down near a campfire. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" I tried to find the reason. "Really…I dunno why."

"I told you not to come."

"What?" I yelled. "Hey, I got here by accident. I was running away from home and suddenly ended up here. I don't even know why **you're** here."

Kratos said calmly. "Keep your voice down you'll wake the others-" I looked around the campfire. There were four other people. There were two guys and two girls. One guy was taller than me and had brown spiked hair. The other was shorter than me and had messy white hair. One girl was about the same height as me with long, blond hair. The other was an adult; she had short white hair and was shorter than Kratos. "-And the reason I'm here is because of my mission."

I thought about Krato's reason. "Oh so that's what you were doing…"

Suddenly something knocked me over. "ow…"

It was a dog … or I think it was. The dog was bigger than normal, had huge ears, and had green and white fur. Ok, I **thought **it was a dog. It was a protozoan. Protozoans live really long evolving from a fish, to a bird; to …I guess…a dog, then finally to a human who fights evil.

"Get off of her, Noishe. She won't do any harm." Said Kratos

Noishe the protozoan got off of me. I rubbed my head as I sat back up. I noticed a bandage. "Kratos, exactly where am I and why are you on this mission?"

Kratos explained, "You're in the world called Sylvarant. It lies right next to Tethe'alla and is giving mana to Tethe'alla." So that's why the mana is lower here. "Right now the Chosen of Sylvarant-" He pointed to the blond girl. "-is going on a journey to unlock the seals of the Summon Spirits and reverse the flow of mana. The reason why Cruxis wants me to help, I cannot say."

"But do the other guys know about Tethe'alla?"

"No and it's best if you don't tell them. Also don't tell them who I really am. They might get really confused."

I agreed, "Fine, I'll keep this a secret."

"Now it would be best to go to sleep. We'll have to unlock the fire seal in the morning." Kratos advised.

I nodded and yawned. I laid back down and whispered to Kratos, "I guess I do get to go with you on your mission."

"…"

I closed my eyes excited about what I got myself in to.

* * *

I really wanted to have Lilly meet Kratos first in this chapter, not Lloyd.

**Lilly**: Duh! It's because you love Kratos.

**Me:**+puts Lilly in closet+

Next chapter: Intros to everyone, Raine's cooking, and thieves! Reviews would be loved.


	4. In danger of Raine's cooking and thieves

**Disclaimer Time!**

**This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Kratos**

Kratos: Just these words right?

Me:Looks at Kratos dreamily:

Kratos: uuhhh ok...Eastercat doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or anything related to it. :Looks at me who is still staring dreamily at Kratos: Is she ok?

Lilly: Nevermind her! she's acts this way around you.

Me: I love you Kratos!

Kratos: O-O; :runs away:

* * *

"So what's your name?" 

I was eating breakfast and the blond girl was talking to me.

"Lilly," I replied between spoonfuls of my breakfast.

"Hi Lilly my name's Colette." Colette said with a welcoming smile.

She started to introduce everyone. She pointed to the boy with the brown hair and started blushing a bit. "His name is Lloyd. He's a bit stubborn and not great in school, except PE and Art; he's really nice though. It's amazing how he knows almost all the dwarven vows. He fights with two swords. Kratos calls him a beginner at swordsman ship, but I think he's great."

"You like him, don't you? I could see you blush." I said with a smile.

"Well…sorta." She blushed a little more and pointed to the shorter boy with white messy hair. "His name is Genis." Her blushing went away. "He's an elf just like you. He's smart and good at cooking. He fights with magic and is quite good at it."

She next pointed to Kratos, she didn't really need to introduce him, but hey… I'm **supposed** to not know him. "His name is Kratos. He's a mercenary. He doesn't speak much. He fights with his sword and magic. He's really good."

She pointed to the woman with white short hair. "She's Professor Sage, her first name is Raine…" Wait a minute, I heard that name before. I just can't put my finger on it. "…She's the older sister of Genis. She's really nice, just don't make her mad. She is also a great healer; she healed you when you crashed."

I rubbed my head where the bandages used to be. I said, "I gotta thank her and also thank you for introducing me to every one." I walked over to Raine, who seemed to be cooking something. She looked up. "Oh, hi! You seem to be all better."

"Yeah, thanks for healing me."

"You're welcome. Do you want to try some porridge?"

I looked at the bubbling, gooey substance in the pot.

"Umm…Ok." I just wanted to be nice.

Raine scooped up some porridge and put it in a bowl and gave me a spoon. I was just about to bite, when I was suddenly tackled me making me drop my food. "Ow.."

"Genis!" Raine scolded. "Get off of Lilly."

Genis panted, "At least I saved her!"

We both go back up. I had a confused face. "How did you "save" me?"

Genis dusted off his shorts. "Trust me, you would faint if you took one bite of Raine's Cooking."

"Hey!" Raine Scolded

Genis shrugged "It **is **true."

Raine hit Genis on the head.

"OW!"

Isn't brother and sister love great?

Later we packed everything up and continued on our way. It was really hot. Lloyd complained about the heat frequently and Kratos always told him to stop. I put my cloak over me for shade. Suddenly another group of humans attacked, a band of thieves.

"Where do ya think you're goin?" Said the leader with a sinister grin. "Just give us all your gald and we will leave."

Knives flashed menacingly around us as the thieves took out their weapons

Kratos took out his sword. "Get ready."

Everyone else got out his or her weapons. 2 swords, a pair of chakrams, a rod, a kendama, and a bow set with an arrow.

The thief leader smiled, "I guess you don't agree. Let's do this the hard way….Get'm boys!"

The thieves attacked. Lloyd and Kratos started slashing at the thieves. Colette and I shot our weapons from afar. Genis and Raine muttered spells.

"Fireball!"

Three fire balls attacked the thief about to attack me."

"Thanks, Genis!"

Many shouts filled the air.

"Ray thrust!"

"First Aid"

"Icicle!"

"Sword rain!"

"Spear Arrow!"

After a few minutes the thieves retreated with fallen comrades on the ground. Raine and Kratos started healing our party.

"This is a reason why I didn't want you to come," Kratos said as he healed me.

I said, "Well, at least it's more exciting than Heimdall."

Kratos shook his head as he finished healing.

Lloyd stood up. "Let's unlock the fire seal!" He said with excitement.

"Now you're excited." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you 100 gald that he'll be bored when we get to the ruins." Genis betted.

"You're on!" I agreed.

* * *

Me:chasing Kratos: I love you!

Kratos: Can some one stop her?

Lilly:rolls eyes and ties up eastercat:

Me: Read and Review


	5. Fun at the fire seal entrance

**It's been about kajillion years since I updated. I'm really really sorry.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time!  
****This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is…Presea!**

**Presea:** :Looks at script: So when I say this, the story will commence.

**Me**: Yea

**Presea**: Eastercat does not own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia. Who's Eastercat?

**Me:** That's me.

**Presea**: That is a very odd name.

**Me**: That's not my real name, I'm just using it as a pen name.

**Presea**: Why can't you just use your real name?

**Me**: 'cause

**Presea:** Why?

**Lilly**: No more questions and lets start the story!

* * *

We finally made it across the desert to the Triet Ruins. Lloyd whined again, "Let's get this over with. This desert heat is annoying." 

Genis held an opened palm to me. I sighed as I gave him 100 gald. As we walked across the rocky ruins, Noishe ran away. I asked, "What's wrong with Noishe."

Lloyd shrugged, "Noishe is the most cowardly dog I've ever seen. He's really scared of monsters even if they are smaller than him."

"Wait...isn't Noishe a protozoan?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

Genis pointed ahead of us. "Monsters!"

A fire warrior, a fire element, and a gargoyle attacked. It was easy beating them. After the battle Kratos shook his head. "This is going to be annoying."

Everyone turned around to face him. I asked, "What's annoying?"

"You guys only know offense. I need to teach you how to also do defense."

"You mean like self-defense?" Colette asked.

"Sorta..."

This is so cool! I'm actually going to learn a skill from Kratos. This doesn't happen to just anyone.

Soon we learned how to make force fields around ourselves. Lloyd said with excitement, "I dunno how this will help us, but I feel stronger already."

Genis rolled his eyes, "You're probably imagining it."

Lloyd ignored him, "Someone attack me, I want to try this out."

Colette agreed quickly with a little blush on her face. "I will!"

She took out a chakram. "Ready?"

Lloyd nodded his head and positioned himself. Colette flung the sharp ring at him.

"Guardian!"

A green force field surrounded Lloyd and the chakram was deflected. It was heading towards me! "AAAHHH!" I screamed.

I crouched in fear and yelled, "Light Screen!"

A force field surrounded me and the chakram bounced off. My shield disappeared. I was still trembling as I sighed in relief. "That was close."

The chakram flew towards Lloyd again. "Guardian!"

The chakram was deflected again and headed towards Genis. "Force Field!"

For the forth time the chakram bounced off another shield. Colette jumped with glee. "This is fun! Damage Guard!"

Soon the chakram was bouncing between all of us. It was pretty fun.

"Force Field!"

"Light Screen!"

"Guardian!"

"Damage Guard!"

After a few minutes of playing, the chakram was heading towards me. I got ready, and then suddenly the flying chakram hit the ground with a clang. "What the…" Lloyd yelled in surprise.

Kratos put back his sword; Kratos must've knocked the chakram down. "There's no time for child's play. We must hurry on. Plus, you are using a lot of your mana to play your "game". "

Raine agreed. "He's right, it would be best for us to continue on.

"Aaaaawww…."We kids whined in unison.

-------------------------------------------------

We approached the entrance. There was a thick slab of stone on the grounds and a pedestal with another piece of flat rock cemented on the top. Raine's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Amazing!"

She kneeled down next to the trap door entrance. "This stone is clearly a different composition than the surrounding stone."

She started examining the ruins. She reminded me of my dad when he saw Kratos's Flamberge. Kratos asked, "Is she always like this?"

We all looked at Genis. Raine continued to scramble over the ruin, examining every bit she can. Genis didn't answer. I asked, "Is she?"

Genis shook his head and shrugged. "I always try to hide it."

Luckily, Raine didn't hear this and announced her conclusion of the entrance. "This is polycarbonate, it was used during the ancient Kharlan War to protect it against magic. All we need to do is to have the Chosen put her hand there." She pointed to the pedestal.

Colette put her hand on the pedestal. The stone trap door slid open. A huge wave of heat came out; it was even hotter than the desert. Colette smiled. "Wow! I guess I really am the Chosen."

Genis rolled his eyes. "I think we already knew that."

We walked down the stairs, in to the unknown dungeon.

* * *

**Pretty short, but I had a lot of fun doing the force field part. Review please.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews**

**Shining Ducky**: Happy that you are reviewing. I plan for more exciting times to come.

**Eliannora**: Thanks for chasing Kratos for me.

**SummonerofVerius**: Glad you are liking it.

**Lilikoifish**: Kratos will be ours! mwahahaha


	6. Fire seal and campfire talk

**Disclaimer time!  
This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Kyo and Yuki (from Fruits Basket)**

**Kyo:** +glares at Yuki+ Why is this damn rat here?

**Yuki**+glares at Kyo+ and why is this baka neko here?

**Eastercat**: Umm...I dunno really, but can you guys say the declaimer soon.

**Yuki**:Eastercat doesn't own anything that is related to Tales of Symphonia.

**Kyo:**Hey, I wanted to say the disclaimer,stupid rat!

**Yuki:** You're the one who's stupid, stupid cat.

**Kyo:** What did you call me!

**Lilly**:Ok let the chapter begin before... +Kyo flies past Lilly+ ...before they fight.

* * *

As we entered the fire seal, the first thing we discovered was that really hot and dark in there. As we traveled, more monsters attacked. Working together, we were able to finish them off. Soon we say a doorway, an orange glow came out of it. We entered the doorway. "Whoa…" I whispered in amazement.

We were on a stone pathway high above a pool of lava. "It's hotter in here than the desert!" Lloyd complained.

"Duh, just look below you." Genis pointed towards the lava. Lloyd looked over the edge of the pathway. "Whoa! I surely won't want to fall."

"How can we get up there?" Colette asked as she pointed to a platform up above. There was a faint blue glow coming from the top indicating a warp.

"Look at this!"

We turned around. Raine was indicating a torch. "Perhaps if we ignite it we could get some kind of clue. Lloyd, may you?"

"Okay." Lloyd took out a ring. Why would be need a ring? Lloyd went up to the torch and shot a trail of fire out of the ring! "Wow!" I whispered. The torch lit up and suddenly there was a rumble. The platform next to us rose up.

"This could be helpful." Genis pointed out.

We traveled through the dungeon and lit up all the torches (and defeated all the monsters) we could. Stairs and platforms moved up and down. We also found some treasure chests, full of useful things and new, improved, weaponry for us. Finally, we made it to the top platform.

As we walked towards the warp, suddenly Colette tripped and fell off the edge toward the lava! "AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. Lloyd dived for her and grabbed her feet, but unluckily he was falling off the edge too. I grabbed his feet and tried to pull. Genis, Raine, and Kratos pulled me.

"Sheesh, Lloyd" Genis whined "why are you so heavy."

"Shut up, Genis" Lloyd yelled.

My hands started sweating. I was afraid that Lloyd and Colette may slip from my grasp. Finally, with a fiinal pull, we were able to get Lloyd and Colette back up.

We were on the ground with relief. " Colette," I panted "Please try to not trip anymore."

"I'm sorry"

Genis whispered to me, "That's not easy for her. She's a klutz."

Lloyd stood up. "Ok, lets unlock the fire seal!"

I groaned, "I'm too tired trying to pull you up!"

We rested for a few minutes to restore everyone's energy and we finally went in to the warp.

--------------------------------------------------------

We appeared in a big room, with a large platform alter on the other side. As we walked towards the altar, suddenly the room shook. "What's happening?" Lloyd asked.

I felt the mana rising. "Look out!"

A huge monster and two of its little minions came out. The monster looked like a big fiery tiger with lots of spikes lining its back. The two minions looked almost like the main monster except the only stood on two legs and didn't have spikes. Lloyd took out his swords, "Let's do this." The rest of us took out our weapons and attacked.

It was pretty hard compared to other battles. Sometimes we would get stabbed by some spikes or burned by 'Eruption', but Raine always healed us constantly.

Weith a final blow from Colette, the monster fell. I wiped my forehead, "Finally, that's done."

A capsule chamber appeared on top of the altar. A glowing ball inside of it seemed to loosen as a shadow came out of it and disappeared. "Was that Efreet, the fire summon spirit?" Genis asked.

The capsule went away, but the glowing light mass stayed, while lights streamed through the ceiling. No one was able to answer Genis's question, as a voice said, "Chosen of Mana, Pray at the alter."

"Yes, Lord Reimel" Colette replied and went forward and kneeled down next to the altar and started to pray.

Through the shining light above, an angel came down. "Colette, my beloved daughter, you have succeeded in releasing the fire seal. Efreet will awaken soon. For this you have become even closer to becoming an angel." He said in a holy voice.

Suddenly a light surrounded Colette and with a blinding flash, Colette had magenta wings sprout out of her back. They were not white and feathery like Lord Reimel's, but seemed to be made of light. The rest of us, except Kratos, gasped in surprise as Colette started to try out her new wings. Ramiel said, "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Fortunately, it is only for one night. I will wait for you at the next seal, which is across the sea. I hope you come Colette, my beloveded daughter."

He zoomed away in a ball of light, leaving feathers floating down. "Wow, I can't believe Colette has wings." Lloyd said.

Colette turned around. "Yep, I can put them away too."

The wings vanished. Genis jumped up and down with excitement. "That's so cool!"

Colette's wings appeared again and she started to flutter them. Genis still jumped with excitement, like a little kid in a candy store. The rest of us started to discuss about the next seal.

"So the next seal is across the sea?" I questioned

Lloyd replied "Yeah, so that means we get to go on a ship!"

"I wonder if any ships are working right now." stated Raine. "with all of these monsters around no one will even try to sail on the sea."

"Maybe we should just try at Izlood." Kratos advised.

"Yeah"

I turned around to see Genis still jumping with excitement and Colette still fluttering her wings. "Ok, that's enough you two." Lloyd smiled.

They stopped and said reluctantly, "Oookay"

We went out of the fire seal dungeon. What a relief! We just left the entrance, when Colette collapsed onto the ground. We surrounded Colette. "Is she ok?" Lloyd asked with a lot of worry in his voice. Colette weakly said, "No, I'm ok. I'm sorry for worrying you."

None of us believed her. Genis remarked, "she doesn't look too good, maybe there's a doctor in Triet that can help."

"It would be best not to move her." Kratos advised. "Remember what the angel said, 'The angel transformation will be not without pain."

Lloyd still looked worried. "Okay, Let's make camp."

----------------------------------------------------

The fire crackled as a night sky loomed overhead. Luckily, Raine didn't make dinner today. Colette was well enough to at least be about to stand up. I sat by the fire filling out my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi! It's been a long time since I wrote in you. I think about 10 years. Why did I start writing in you now? Well, I'm on a journey. It's been very odd, but exciting.-_

"What are you doing?"

I closed my journal quickly and looked up. Raine stood next to me. "Oh, Hi Raine, I was just writing something in my journal."

Raine sat down next to me. "So how do you think of your first day with us?"

"It's been amazing! Fighting, seeing wonderful places, and meeting people like you guys. I never had a day this wonderful."

Raine smiled. "It's been really nice meeting you too. I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Can I see your broomstick?" She looked like she was in Ruin mode.

With a confused face of why, I took my broomstick out of my wing pack, and handed it to her. I could see sparkles in Raine's eyes as they looked at every inch of my broom. "Wow, this broomstick is a perfect example of magitechnology. How were you able to make it, with the low mana supply?"

"Uh..." I couldn't tell her about Tethe' alla. "Luck, really..."

Raine didn't seem to buy it, but gave my broom back.

A question popped in my head, "Raine? I have a question. How were able to make friends with humans even though you're an half-elf?"

Raine's face saddened. "I'm not surprise you can sense that Genis and I are half-elves. We've been trying to pretend to be elves."

"That must've been pretty tough."

"You get used to it."

"I also have another question, did we ever meet before? I remember you from a long time ago."

Raine had a confused face. "I don't think so. I don't remember meeting an other elves in my life."

"Ok, then forget about it." I knew I met Raine somewhere. I looked over at Lloyd and Colette talking. "Do they like each other?" I asked Raine.

"Yeah, they don't show it a lot, but you can see it."

Lloyd suddenly looked sad as Colette walked away from him.

"HA-HA!" I heard Genis tease. "You got re-ject-ed."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Shut it Genis" said Lloyd as he laid down to sleep.

I yawned as I started to go to sleep.

_"You met Raine before," _a voice in my head whispered.

"But where?" I woke up from my thoughts.

Everyone else was asleep, except Kratos who was looking at the stars. I walked over to him. "Hi, why aren't you sleeping

Kratos still looked at the stars. "Angels can't sleep easily."

"That must kinda suck. One of my favorite activities is sleep."

The seraphim didn't say anything. Silence filled the camp area. Of course, I didn't like silence.

"So what are you looking for in the sky?"

Kratos put his head down. "I'm counting the stars."

I though about this, it reminded me of home. On nights that I couldn't sleep, I would look out my window and count the stars.

"You miss home, don't you." Kratos seemed to have read my mind.

"Sorta..." I lied. I missed it a lot.

"You should go to sleep." Kratos advised.

I was about to go to my sleeping spot when another question came to my mind. "Kratos? I noticed that your eye's sorta...soften when you talk to Lloyd, unlike other people."

"You should go to sleep." Kratos repeated changing the subject.

"But..." I started, but was stopped. Kratos glared at me saying he didn't want to answer. I went to sleep with more questions buzzing in my head.

* * *

YAY! After a gaziillion, gazillion years, I updated! SO sorry to every one.

**+Yuki and Kyo are still fighting+**

**Lilly**: Don't you think we should stop them.

**Eastercat:** I dunno, but...Oh! I always wanted to do this. Bonzai!

**+Eastercat glomps Yuki and Kyo.There are two puffs of smoke and there's a cat (Kyo) and rat (Yuki)+**

**Kyo:** Why did you do that! I was winning

**Lilly: **+cough+ yeah, right +cough+

**Eastercat:** Aaaawww :3 You guys ARE cute, when your in your animal form.

**Kyo:** Shut up+Kyo chases Eastercat+

**Eastercat:** aaaaahhh!

**+Yuki and Lilly sweatdrop+**

**Lilly:** By the way, thank you,** SummonerofVerius**, for telling Eastercat about the million of mistakes in this chapter. (which Eastercat fixed)


End file.
